User talk:Legionaire22
Did you edit something on my Space Primates page? I'm not mad but can you just let me know. Primarch11 Thank you. I work hard on my ideas, and it is good to know that they are appreciated. Supahbadmarine 18:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Articles It was my pleasure. Really: your articles are fine work.Jochannon 16:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Iron Brigade If you want your guys to have served alongside the Iron Brigade, you go right ahead.Jochannon 08:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Legionaire, I know that you are disappointed with the reaction you got from the community about the Gehras. Take heart. Everybody on this site hits snags from time to time. It is true that it was a page with some problems. Despite that it was a very creative idea. I have complete faith that you will come up with some very impressive material, including Xeno Species. Keep your chin up, and feel free to ask for help on any projects. Supahbadmarine 02:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aheramas I'm sorry, I did not make myself clear: I did not say that any part of the article needs to be rewritten, I held it up as a positive example. I said you did a good job, and other people should do like you do.Jochannon 21:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) If you'd like some more links with some of your articles, feel free to post your requests in this blog. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 07:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You mean the shooting and terror bombing? Yes, it is terrible. Especially when those emperor damned terrorist bombs right next to a Games Workshop!! I'm seriously pissed at the Terrorist, and would be glad to put an axe in his for almost damaging the GW building! I'm really pissed at those bastards. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 11:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes i do. I have a single player world with a Citadel of which cannot be made taller. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) That is how single player works. It'll get better if you get Millenaire, and when 1.9 is released. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Here you go: ((L22sig|text=)), replacing the brackets with {'s. Just type in what you want to say after the "text=". If you want anything changed, leave a message on my talk page or you can edit it yourself. Simply search L22sig using the search bar and you can edit it from it's template page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Know this, Legionaire22 of Sweden, by insulting the Thousand Sons, pointing out that they have no (DAT), you have made a grave error and a deviouse enemy (albet, a very unsuccesfull one) and will soon suffer my wrath, and when i say soon, i probably mean within two to three months.......(or something like that) soon i will make an article that will make u eat ur words without a chopstick = ) Kasrkin Veteran / 7:47/ 10, 28, 2011 THAT IS IT!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T STOP MAKING FUN OF MAGNUS AND THE THOUSAND SONS THEN I SWEAR TO THE DARK POWERS THAT I WILL GET A PLANE TO SWEDEN, FIND YOUR ADDRESS AND KILL YOU! NOT EVEN YOUR LEMON RUSS AND ODING WILL PROTECT YOU. HELL, I'M BRANDASHING MY BUTCHERS KNIFE RIGHT NOW! i wouldn't compare me with supah, but i appreciate the support. the only reason i put so much asassins back story in was becase it COULD potentialy fit in wit heverything else: Ones who came before, old ones, higher races, eldar, war in ehaven, gods, etc. besides, this is more for the oppertunity han the fame. i mean, c'mon, imagine Altiar or Ezio with power weapons and wrist-mounted bolters! thanks. i guess i could just hint they're the original Assassins if anyone else complained, but i want to get the idea out now and let the respectable wikia contributars get a full load of WoW. Hey Legion, I saw on the Emperor's Children (DAT) that you were having trouble with the image. There is a extra --> ' <-- in the begining. Get rid of that and the image will be fine, except for the huge size of it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ok,ok. listien, sorry about the threats but i've been feeling depressed lately. while i do have a great deal of freinds who like the warhammer universe, i'm often called a nerd (amongst other names) and i don't go through a single day without feeling angry, REALLY angry. as a result, and i know it is wrong, i tend to rent my fury upon others via the only way i know how, typing in big capital letters. so yeah, sorry about the death threats and i hope we can be freinds in future- WarpSpawn P.S how do you create that magnificant speach bubble? HAHAHA, my bad. I am obviously new to writing wiki articles. :P. I will try to relocate the article. Sure. If you need help then please ask. Supahbadmarine 15:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you'd like to contribute to this project. All you need is a preexisting character. Totalimmortal 03:17, November 15, 2011 (UTC) (sigh) ok, after my blowout comment (*cough* story*cough*) the the whole Total's other great idea thing blog, i have been considering making my own character. since i have had more interaction with you than any other person over this site, i was wondering if you had any ideas. Sure. I was considering coming to you about after I read the article. Vivaporius 16:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, copping it acroess now Trulyrandom 16:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You may be the emperor of mankind, but I are the emperor of CATKIND!! Trulyrandom 18:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Woah! They are rather good Legion. From the way you were describing your painting ability I was expecting a lot worse, but that is very nice!. Leman Russ looks fantastic, but I feel you need to mount him on a bigger base, with a rock or something! xD. The Wulfen looks even better than what you tried to describe to me. Also pssst, I'll let you in on a little secret, if you go on Chat later. ;) P.S. And of course, thanks for uploading the pics I was looking forward to you posting! A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) post I might add a little. Supahbadmarine 15:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC) My first suggestion would be for you to wash the model with Devlan Mud or Badab Black. It would add a lot of depth to the details. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hellow Bob. Would your Fenrisian Empire please consider an alliance or war with my faction? Your servant, Gobba42 21:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, sir! What would you like to trade? 18:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Then how can we help each other. Bilateral training exercises or exploration? Your servant, Gobba42 01:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Your servant, Gobba42 13:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Were you serious about getting together to kill people? The Gretchin would gladly go to war in return for a few of your planets. Your servant, Gobba42 19:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Dang. Your servant, Gobba42 16:02, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Dornian Heresy Project Dornian Heresy - Emp's Children Reploi I am not alfabusa, I do know the guy however. Garrot 13:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Garrot Sadly, I am not that either. Garrot 14:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Garrot I'm no one special, just working for Alfabusa. Garrot 18:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Garrot Oh sorry Legion, didnt see the message. Well regarding your question, well first off what do you mean Knight-Paladin? A Grey Knight or something? As for having other members go back in time, well thats an idea. Could join the Legion perhaps. Though mind you Viral cast aside all morals to save the Imperium. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Now im confused. So you want a mini-titan to go back in time and help Viral? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, could just have New Mechanicus members on the fleet. Hell maybe a Demi-Legio of Titans. And Knights could have gone into mass production. Plus im changing something. Viral is in charge of the Phorcydes Assault Fleet, a self sufficient battlegroup of Contender Dreadnoughts (ships) to act as a vanguard and rapid reaction force. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D. Just tryin' my best lol. Cryptomania 13:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Legion, your fangirls came to my house... Seriously, how are you attracting so many and WHY DO THEY HAVE MY ADDRESS!? This is payback for the axe thing, isn't it? Oh, you dirty Swede ;) Keep it real, PhartManButt 17:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Collaboration Idea Hey there, Legion! I have this idea for a collaboration idea on two seperate Ork characters. You, with your witty sense of humour as well as your ability to attract the fangirls, would be the perfect candidate for this... idea of mine XD Basically, these two Ork characters are a duo that decides to leave the Waaagh! that they are currently a part of in search for 'more loot and more dakka!' The key thing would be to make these two Orks likable as well as humourous! There can be many zany, crazy and 'Orky' adventures that could await this pair... Of course, this idea is very, very rough at the moment. Just thought I'd bring this up :) Let me know if you're interested! Keep it real, PhartManButt 13:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Haven't put much thought into the types of Orks, to be honest, but I think two different types could work well if we pull it off correctly... (I fear that my Orky knowledge is somewhat limited...) But, what I was thinking is that the two constantly bicker and argue over who gets the loot, who is the strongest, who has the most choppa/dakka, etc. So, I think it would be cool to have this duo of Orks that work together but still have this sort of rivalry / competition with one another. Also, who doesn't love themselves some Orky adventures? XD I'll start brainstorming the possibilities as soon as I can and we can mix and match various ideas to create a duo that is both hilarious and well written. I hope you realise what you've gotten yourself into, Legion, haha! If you've got any ideas, I'd be more than interested in hearing about them :) PhartManButt 15:17, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so I was having a brainstorming session earlier and I've come up with three things #Ork Names #Whey they're being awesome, inter-galactic SWAG MONSTERS #Some dialouge (For the Lolz) So, whilst being rather generic (I think?), the two names I could come up with were Grok and Thrak. They can always change, but atleast we have placeholder names. For the sake of clarity and less confusion, the Mek will be Grok and the Nob will be Thrak. If you have any name ideas, I'm all ears (Oh! I made a rhyme! XD) In terms of backstory, what is certain is that they leave their Waaagh! and go on this 'brotrip' across the stars. I was thinking that their meeting and subsequent departure from the Waaagh! could possibly go something like this: Grok and Thrak meet each other during a conflict against the Eldar/Tau (due to Tech reasons). When they discover a massive technology/weapons cache, they both try to claim it for themselves, leading to a fight between the two over who rightfully deserves it. During this struggle, the Eldar/Tau are able to re-claim their tech/weapons, leaving Grok and Thrak with nothing. The two decide that they're going to get killed by the Warboss anyway, so they go AWOL in search of the tech/weapons. This gives them a primary goal, as well as gives them a (fairly basic) reason for doing what it is that they're doing. Once again, this is really, really rough. We'll need to masively fine-tune all the details XD Lastly, I leave you with this: Grok: We iz gonna need to be all stealfy like! THRAK! GET DA PURPLE PAINT! Thrak: ... Wait a minit! Why iz it that you need da paint? '' ''Grok: Purple Orks is invizibul Orks! Everywun knows dat! Thrak: 'An how do you know this? Grok: 'Av you evva seen a purple Ork?... NOW GET ME DA PAINT 'FORE I BEAT YA! PhartManButt 17:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, now that you put it that way... Thrak is better suited to the Mek! XD Go on Chat, you dirty Swede! - Unless the fangirls are around, in which case I understand :3 PhartManButt 17:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Grok 'an Thrak Hey, Legion! Sorry, I kinda had to leave Chat there, but something unavoidable came up :/ I'm going to start thinking of more Grok and Thrak ideas soon and again, THANK YOU for making the page :D I look forward to this like you cannot believe! Keep it real, you dirty Swede PhartManButt 16:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Legion, thanks for the info on the alternate timeline. Now I have to manipulate, I mean convince people to agree on the alternate timeline. With thanks, Solomus. :P Wassup Legion, thanks 4 the news. Looks like Cal's pretty pissed with all these new AT's around the wiki. Mine is one of them, either way, it will probably get deleted. To be fair, I sorta knew it was a bust from the start. :P Solomus-BlackWing 01:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) 'I've been gone too long, boy...' Hey, Legion :D Saw the new additions to the Grok and Thrak page and I am lurvin' it! I'm unfortunately going to be without a proper internet connection in the following weeks, so I won't be able to do any edits or add anything over that timeframe (sad face). BUT! I will keep checking from my phone - just minus the ability to edit anything (even sadder face) Of course, the good news is that the Grok and Thrak page is in your very capable hands, so I need not worry :) I'll let you know when I'm back from the brink (ie. when I get internet again) Keep it real, you dirty Swede ;) PhartManButt 12:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) im thinking about half of the loyalist remain loyal and half of the traitors remain loyal too. If you wish to help me then that would be great. Primarch11 11:55, June 15, 2012 (UTC) i got approval to start so i'll hopefully posting the AT today in the afternoon. Primarch11 10:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) you can start working on the Space Wolves for the Guilliman Heresy by the way Primarch11 14:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) you don't have to but do you think you could do a page on the lone wolves since they worship Malal. Primarch11 02:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) thanks man Primarch11 16:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I am not sure. Though it would seem to me to be NCF. We can't fabricate fluff for ccanon characters or factions simply from lack of fluff. I am your master! At your service. 21:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Im thinking about deleting the GH story so I can add a newer and better AT. if that's okay with you. also Im going to ask my other contributors too. Primarch11 15:27, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, yo! Legion! I HAVE RETURNED! :D Legion, we need a Faction page NOW! Even those Lusiwatsit people are ahead of us. Trulyrandom (talk) 02:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Love it! Nice job Legion. :P Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 23:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't leave chat! NoOoOOoOOOOOooo Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 14:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Give him a lance, but I'm keeping the Thunder Hammer in the story. But yeah, give him a lance, lances are 'AWESOME'. Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 20:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *Adaira. xD Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 20:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo Legion, could you add Bellum to the Praeterfactors. I just notticed he isn't there. :P Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 00:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Legion! Quick question about the 7th Company for Operation Shrike. Whats the company like? Troop composition, favoured tactics, equipment, vehicles, the works. Also who commands it? It will help to flesh out the article. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) In short terms: great graphics, a beautiful world, an greatly done story with many choices (at the level of modern single player RPGs), music by Jeremy Soule, level scaling (when you as a lvl 80 character get to a lvl 20 area your stats are decraised to make you enjoy the level), massive exploring, good sPvP, awesome WvWvW (3 servers fight on a 4 parted map for domination), neat dungeons, NO GRINDING, pure fun...... etc. With regards, Radec Iron within, iron without! (talk) 15:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) My main is a lvl 80 warrior Norn.... and yes, Norn are vikings.... or at least scandi :P They live in a frozen wonderland filled with bears, wolves, Sons of Svamir. The style is nordic and they are f**king huge (from 3-4.5 meters or more), also they can turn into a bear :3 Iron within, iron without! (talk) 17:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, try to get in to the Desolation server... if there is free space Iron within, iron without! (talk) 17:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Are ya on Desolation? If yes, tell me your character name so I can add ya Iron within, iron without! (talk) 16:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Full? Last time I looked into it it was "only" High Iron within, iron without! (talk) 18:15, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I just checked, Desolation is no longer full. People started leaving since we were dominating the server lists in all ways. So if you want, you still can get on Desolation. There is always a free spot in BaconBacon guild for ya :P Iron within, iron without! (talk) 12:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Good. Hmmm, we are trying to get life back into the guild. You would be a nice add on :P . Also, if the guild dies, i will have someone to create a new guild with :D Iron within, iron without! (talk) 13:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC) when will we get to see pics of the space wolves armors? 04:00, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Nathaniel *Cough, yes it has been a long period of time since we have last spoken and it is a pleasure whenever you have the spare time to make communion with the other members of the site and I thought now would be a great oppertunity to speak to you. I have recently seen you latest documentation on a space marine character and was throughly impressed (as I always am) by its works and story. But the primary thing that drawed my attention is the artwork used to represent the individual. It is always nice (if not rare) to have some original art put on the wiki instead of someone else's and applaud your creativity. To cut to the chase I myself am an artist like Necrus that finds great interest in other works and I was wondering either or not I could redraw your. And since my pad that I use for digital colouring is currently out of the question, perhaps give it to Necrus to color...hmmmmmm? Thats if I can reach an agreement. Ultyrul (talk) 22:06, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I am now available in chat if you desire to talk.Ultyrul (talk) 18:47, November 30, 2012 (UTC) You created a space marine chapter and you have a pic of them with a armor and color you made where did you go to make this? Hey Legion. About the Praetorfactors, im back on Operation Shrike. But im trying to choose a chapter to withdraw from losses. Is that alright? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) GW IP We should also add this to the Common.css page since GW's IP can't be released under the Creative Commons license: #f-copyrightico a img { display: none; } nav ul li { display: none; } [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' des Ordo Scharzenkommando]] 19:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Legion! Will you be contributing to Ghost_K again? :3 I like reading your stuff, mate. Cal XDMy Talk 18:09, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough, man. Good luck with your endeavours. Cal XDMy Talk 19:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) What about the two-stage cyclonic torpedoes?Overlord347 (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Yeah, Supah already explained that. I just thought that Exterminatus meant "planet goes boom." Guess I overestimated everyone. Feel free to add other suggestions.Overlord347 (talk) 18:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Hey Legion, might want to do something about your Pheonix Lancers. Remember? Loyalist traitor issue? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC)